


poop

by roseotakuu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa baby cry noises waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseotakuu/pseuds/roseotakuu
Summary: we poopoo togeter
Relationships: :) - Relationship, me poopy, u poopy, we poopy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	poop

**Author's Note:**

> this very serios book plz

popy fart poop Toielt stinkey s word Fart toilet fPoop toilet fart Pee poop toilet egg fart rabies 

**Author's Note:**

> ty for read plz kudos


End file.
